Wrong Side of the Bed
by leeg22
Summary: *FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP* A Sales Beacon leads the Doctor, Amy & Rory to a Bed Planet, but the Beds hold a secret...they can transport you anywhere and everywhere in Time & Space...So, can the TARDIS Trio survive the horrors of the Wrong Side of the Bed?
1. Chapter 1

DOCTOR WHO: WRONG SIDE OF THE BED

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><span>THE TARDIS, UNKNOWN TIME<span>

"Doctor!" cried Amy as she was all on her own in the main console area of the TARDIS. "Doctor! My hair has got caught again in that stupid fan of yours!" she then shouted, but no-one replied. The Doctor was examining a flower he'd not long discovered on the planet Rebby while Rory was in the Games Room playing Billiards. Amy wasn't very patient at all and wanted help immediately. "DOCTOR!" she then shouted as loud as she could. Faintly in the distance she could hear the patter of footsteps on its way and soon the Doctor came into view.  
>"Oh for heavens sake, Pond..." he moaned. "What have I told you about that fan?"<br>"I don't know, I forgot!" replied Amy as the Doctor freed her hair. A lump of it remained in the fan though and Amy wasn't best pleased. Her moaning continued and soon Rory came into view.  
>"Has she been complaining again, Doctor?" he asked jokingly.<br>"It never ends..." smiled the Doctor. Amy just glared at him and tried to her best to cover the little bald patch that had appeared on her hair now. As she brushed her hair, the TARDIS suddenly lurched to the side.  
>"What was that?" asked Rory.<br>"Hmmm..." wondered the Doctor. "Turbulence probably...nothing to worry about..." he then added before a siren noise then sounded.  
>"SALES BEACON! SALES BEACON!" came a voice with the siren.<br>"Although that is something to worry about..." said the Doctor.  
>"It's just a Sales Beacon..." said Amy. "What harm can they do?" The Doctor didn't reply as he tried to figure out where the beacon had come from. He didn't get the answer until the TARDIS monitor began relaying a video message.<br>"Hello!" cheered a voice. "I'm Archibald Inn..."  
>"And I'm Beatrix Inn..." declared another.<br>"And together we run the shop with the best Beds in the Universe!" they then chimed in unison.  
>"A bed shop advert?" asked Rory.<br>"Unfortunately so..." came the Doctor's reply.  
>"We'd disagree with that, Sir..." spoke the pair in the video. The Doctor, Amy and Rory couldn't work it out. "We can see you and hear you...this is a live message!" continued the chirpy pair. The TARDIS trio still couldn't work out the video at all, but they let the chirpy pair explain further. "Well, what can we say? Apart from it's your lucky day! You've won a visit to our shop! It's on the planet Monty-Yoop and you must come right away or protocol dictates consequences for you all...Goodbye!" they then concluded before the video faded away. Rory and Amy just couldn't quite believe the video but the Doctor looked incredibly serious about it all.<br>"Do we have to go?" asked Rory.  
>"Yes..." replied the Doctor. "It's the rule of a Sales Beacon...you obey it...you must visit whatever its advertising...and in this case its Monty-Yoop in the year 3007..."<br>"How daft!" said Amy.  
>"Indeed..." replied the Doctor. "...but a Bed shop won't be of any harm at all, so a visit isn't too much trouble! Monty-Yoop here we come then!" he declared as the TARDIS made its way...<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE INN BED SHOP, MONTY-YOOP, 3007<span>

"Welcome Blue Box travellers! We thought you'd never arrive..." greeted Archibald to the TARDIS trio as they stepped out into the huge hangar of beds that Monty-Yoop held before them. Archibald looked ever so happy to see some customers and it showed as there looked to be no-one else around.  
>"Now..." began Beatrix who was at Archibald's side. "As Archibald's wife, I think I know how to handle what people want from a bed and what they don't, so you, the woman with the bald patch..." she then conducted.<br>"Oi!" called Amy who was still trying to cover the ever more apparent bald patch.  
>"...would you like to come and follow me as we sample out the Princess beds..." concluded Beatrix. Amy soon nervously followed leaving the Doctor and Rory with Archibald.<br>"Gents, care to follow me?" directed Archibald as he made his way to the premier section of Inter-galactic beds. The Doctor and Rory awkwardly followed not at all interested in beds whatsoever.  
>"This is just like when Amy takes me shopping...with her Mother..." whispered Rory to the Doctor.<br>"Oh dear..." replied the Doctor. "...and I thought watching you play Darts was boring enough..." Soon, Archibald brought the pair to two identical beds. They were plainly dressed with an Inter-stellar blue sporadically put on them. Oddly, there was a divider curtain with the beds and this puzzled both the Doctor and Rory.  
>"It's so you can immerse yourself into the sleeping experience as soon as possible. Cutting off everything around you helps that..." explained Archibald. "Now, please do sample the beds or otherwise you've broken the protocol. Please enjoy!" he smiled before walking away. The Doctor and Rory obliged and soon found themselves comfortable. Meanwhile, Beatrix had done a similar thing with Amy and led her to a similar looking bed too. Amy had been left to sample the bed aswell while Beatrix went elsewhere. As they were all alone on the beds though, they began to notice something odd.<br>"Doctor..." called Rory. "Something's happening. I'm sinking into the bed...something's grabbed me!"  
>"I know what you mean!" said the Doctor. "The same is happening to me!" he then struggled. In the distance, both he and Rory could hear Amy call out for help.<br>"Perfect..." said Archibald cunningly to his wife from their over-looking office. "A Time-Lord entrapped in our bed...you couldn't ask for something better..."  
>"Shall I activate the portal, dear?" Beatrix then asked standing next to a gleaming machine.<br>"Oh yes..." smiled Archibald before making his way over to a microphone. "Now, people please don't struggle..." he calmed. "The beds always do this if you're not in the right mood. So prepare to be sent elsewhere..." The TARDIS trio were still struggling by this point to hold on and then they could feel a slight burning sensation coming from behind them.  
>"Oh my God..." cried Amy.<br>"A Time Portal..." realised the Doctor.  
>"Indeed Time-Lord..." smiled Archibald.<br>"All three of you are to be sent to a time-period where you will not believe what you will encounter!" added Beatrix. "A hideous terror awaits you all and just to let you know, no-one has survived our beds before...so good luck..."  
>"And goodnight! Don't let the Time Portal bite!" concluded Archibald as the Doctor, Amy and Rory were taken out of sight from their beds and taken to a new time altogether...<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE CRANE CASTLE, CRANE CARSO, 4987<span>

"Doctor! Get down!" cried a voice as laser shots fired everywhere through the halls and corridors of the ancient Crane Castle. The Doctor who'd just woken up immediately noticed something had gone wrong.  
>"They weren't lying..." he muttered. "They've sent me somewhere else..."<br>"Doctor!" called the voice again. "Do as I say, get down!" as even more laser shots fired and hit the surrounding walls. The Doctor then realised who the voice belonged to.  
>"Your King Stuart Crane!" he said utterly surprised. King Stuart just looked at him oddly. His metallic armour suit and long black moustache made him stand out from everyone else as green, red and blue laser shots illuminated the background.<br>"Now Doctor stop being an idiot and get us to your TARDIS! NOW!" ordered King Stuart impatiently. The Doctor quickly looked round and discovered the TARDIS hadn't come with him.  
>"Slight problem there Stuart...the TARDIS is gone!" he said awkwardly.<br>"Gone? How?" questioned King Stuart.  
>"Never mind..." replied the Doctor. "...but there is one thing we can do..."<br>"And that is?" asked King Stuart.  
>"RUN!" added the Doctor as more lasers shots blasted into the ancient brickwork of the Castle. The Doctor and King Stuart soon made their way off through the castle as whatever was after them was getting ever closer...<p>

* * *

><p><span>LOCH NESS, SCOTLAND, 1995<span>

"Wake up lazy bones!" said a sarcastic voice to stir Rory up from his slumber. When he finally opened his eyes fully, Rory noticed he was in a locker-room. Before him was a man who the sarcastic voice belonged to. He was dressed very sport-like and Rory couldn't make sense of the situation.  
>"Where am I?" asked Rory quite dazed and confused.<br>"Have you been drinking, Rory?" asked the sarcastic man. He was quite muscular in build and his curly black hair made him look considerably younger than he probably was.  
>"No I haven't..." replied Rory simply. "Seriously, where am I? And who are you?"<br>"God you have been drinking..." replied the man. "I'm Jeremy, remember? Jeremy North-Thorn, Champion Rower. We're in a makeshift locker-room built up by the side of Loch Ness...ring any bells now?" he then asked. Rory couldn't say no, this would be just a bit too odd, so he went along with it.  
>"Oh yes!" he smiled. "Jeremy! How could I forget you!"<br>"Always the drinker, aren't you, Rory?" joked Jeremy. Rory didn't reply. "Now, come on, get ready and changed..." he then ordered.  
>"Why's that?" asked Rory.<br>"Blimey...you have forgotten..." said Jeremy. "You're Rowing with me, remember? Were Rowing across Loch Ness later today..."  
>"Why?" asked Rory simply.<br>"We agreed...with those Scientists...our Rowing ability can make an after-effect reaction...one that is needed for their research..." explained Jeremy who was by now getting annoyed with Rory's lack of knowledge.  
>"Researching what?" asked Rory.<br>"A new mineral..." replied Jeremy. "God almighty, you've forgotten everything...The Scientists found a new mineral that can help extrapolate the key to a long-standing mystery..."  
>"What? The Loch Ness Monster?" asked Rory jokingly.<br>"No...something much more sinister..." replied Jeremy as Rory was completely puzzled...

* * *

><p><span>AMY &amp; RORY'S HOUSE, LEADWORTH, PRESENT DAY<span>

Amy was the last to wake up from her sudden slumber and immediately found herself in her house. All around her though was a pool of blood with a sharp Kitchen Knife drenched in the red stuff. Her hands were covered in it aswell and her clothes were splattered with it too.  
>"Oh my god..." she worried. "What's happened?" She quickly made her way out of the house to see many Policemen standing with guns pointing directly at her.<br>"Stay still!" called a Policeman. "Don't do anything stupid!" he then commanded. Amy complied as another Policeman neared her.  
>"Amelia..." he said "...you are under arrest for the murder of Rory Williams...You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you may later require in Court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence..."<br>"I what?" shrieked Amy. "No, I wouldn't kill Rory...no don't be daft...this is just a joke!" she then pleaded as she was led away. As she was taken to the Police Car, she saw Rory's body being placed in a body bag as it was then put in the back of an Ambulance. The realisation was only just becoming all too real.  
>"Amelia!" called a voice. "Oh my god...it's true!"<br>"Mum!" called Amy.  
>"No...no...Amelia...why would you do this? Why would you kill him?" cried Tabetha Pond uncontrollably as Amy was led to the Police Car. Her Father was at her Mother's side comforting her greatly.<br>"My little girl would never do such a thing!" he shouted. "You're not my Daughter!" he then said furiously. Amy burst into tears as she was dragged into the Police Car. It was all too much for her.  
>"No!" she cried. "It wasn't me...I didn't do it!" but no-one would listen to her at all. The grief was making Amy shake uncontrollably and a Police officer had to sit with her to hold her still. The siren on the Car soon blared out and she was off in no time at all. Her Mum and Dad looked on angrily as she went out of view as their Daughter was now a murderer...<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE INN BED SHOP, MONTY-YOOP, 3007<span>

"Good work, Beatrix!" congratulated Archibald as he surveyed the TARDIS trio's exploits. "I knew you were good at these things, but you've excelled yourself here!"  
>"Why thankyou dear..." she replied. "It's just a shame that none of them will survive this...they seem nice people, but being nice gets you nowhere in life..."<br>"No indeed..." agreed Archibald. "No indeed...quite simply, a Blue Box, a magnificent Blue Box, a TARDIS does!" he said triumphantly before starting to laugh maniacally. Beatrix began to laugh too as they just looked on and watched as the Doctor, Rory and Amy were only just at the beginning of terrors that lay ahead...


	2. Chapter 2

DOCTOR WHO: WRONG SIDE OF THE BED

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><span>TYRCONNEL WOMEN'S PRISON, GLOUCESTERSHIRE, ENGLAND, PRESENT DAY<span>

Amy's relatively short journey in the back of the Police Car was made even shorter by the fact that she was taken straight to Prison. The evidence was stacked up against her and a Trial would not have been justified at all.  
>"You can't do this!" pleaded Amy. "I demand a Trial!"<p>

"I'm sorry..." said the Police Officer sitting next to her. "We're following the orders of Lorna Brewley..."  
>"And who's she?" asked Amy as she shook even more uncontrollably than earlier.<br>"The most Senior Judge in the Country..." came the reply. Amy didn't speak again as she just looked on as the Prison came into view. They passed through the gates and made their way to the side entrance. Upon entering, Amy had to change in the uniform of a Prisoner and immediately be put in a Cell with two other female criminals. Amy was just overcome with emotion.  
>"Let me go! I didn't do it!" she cried.<br>"You're not the first to say that, dear..." came a voice from behind Amy.  
>"Nor the last..." said another. Amy looked around and saw her two cell-mates. One was a very tattooed woman with short black hair and many piercings on her ears. The other had short blonde hair and seemed as innocent as any other woman in the street.<br>"I'm Amy...who are you?" asked Amy bravely as she got accustomed to her new life.  
>"I'm Bess..." replied the tattooed woman.<br>"...and I'm Blanche..." replied the blonde woman. To Amy, aside from initial appearances they both seemed nice and soon got chatting to pass the initial few moments.  
>"What are you in for then, Amy?" asked Bess. Amy took a while to respond.<br>"Apparently...I killed my Husband...but I know I didn't..." she said sobbing.  
>"Oh my..." sighed Blanche. "Welcome to the Club..."<br>"What do you mean?" asked Amy.  
>"We've all apparently killed our Husbands..." replied Bess. "Every cell-mate in this Prison has..."<br>"What?" said a shocked Amy.  
>"Something strange is happening here..." said Blanche. "Someone has planted us all here..." Then, as the three inmates began to chat, they were interrupted by the sound of the Prison Warden. Although Amy didn't know her, the name rang a bell.<br>"Lorna Brewley?" she said as she read the name-tag.  
>"The very same..." came Lorna's authoritative reply. "Now, Ladies I expect the best behaviour from you all now as night nears and you know what happens now..." she said addressing everyone.<br>"What is it? What happens?" Amy asked, but no-one replied as everyone looked scared as from nowhere an Ood came into view with eyes of deep TARDIS Blue colour preparing to kill...

* * *

><p><span>THE INN BED SHOP, MONTY-YOOP, 3007<span>

"Hmmm..." smiled Archibald as he surveyed the ensuing danger. "Everything is working out fine..."  
>"If they don't solve their problems..." began Beatrix. "We can gain a TARDIS!"<br>"What a wondrous thing that would be!" declared Archibald triumphantly before raising a glass on Whisky to wife in celebration of their work. Beatrix got her glass and the two toasted their brilliance. "A Timelord and his human friends gone from the universe...how perfect..."

* * *

><p><span>THE CRANE CASTLE, CRANE CARSO, 4987<span>

The Doctor and King Stuart kept running through the vast Castle wishing greatly that the laser shots would come to an end, but they didn't. It was a continuous blast and the ancient brickwork of the Castle was suffering greatly, but then suddenly it stopped. The Doctor and King Stuart stopped to regain their breath and see what exactly happened.  
>"A Thermo-deluxe Standard 9 Laser Gun..." panted the Doctor as he scanned with his Sonic Screwdriver.<br>"I could have told you that..." smirked King Stuart.  
>"Who's attacking you, exactly?" asked the Doctor suddenly as he scanned more imprints left by the gun. King Stuart was still trying to regain his breath, but eventually replied.<br>"I think...but I am convinced its the Brigade..." he answered.  
>"The Brigade?" questioned the Doctor.<br>"The Brigade of Abhorrence...their hatred of the Crane Kingdom has been long-standing..." replied King Stuart. "I am utterly convinced it is them..."  
>"Why are you so sure?" asked the Doctor.<br>"They executed me 5 years ago..." came King Stuart's reply. The Doctor was just simply puzzled. To him, Stuart was clearly alive, so how could he have been executed? He scanned Stuart immediately with his Sonic Screwdriver and found out.  
>"That armour is not just armour is it, Stuart?" he asked fully knowing the answer.<br>"No..." came the simple reply. "I was dead, but the Kingdom restored me. I need mechanical support to live..." The Doctor fell silent contemplating everything that had happened so far. He had already pretty much forgot about being sent here via the Inn's beds, but they had sent him, Amy and Rory to places for a reason.  
>"I've got to stop them..." he muttered to himself.<br>"The Brigade?" questioned Stuart after overhearing him.  
>"Not exactly..." replied the Doctor. He was just about to make his way when suddenly he and Stuart were surrounded. The Brigade of Abhorrence had arrived in an instant. Like Stuart, they were dressed in full armour, but red armour to reflect their blood-boiling methods of murder.<br>"Not so fast..." said one of the Brigade poshly.  
>"Edward...don't you dare...not again!" pleaded Stuart to the main man of the Brigade who had a very age-worn face.<p>

"That's a shame..." Edward replied. "I'm not giving up...Leo...Taser the King...and his accomplice..." The Doctor and Stuart looked around in a panic as with nowhere to go, they had to accept what was to happen. The Taser Gun was then fired and the Doctor and Stuart screamed in agony...

* * *

><p><span>LOCH NESS, SCOTLAND, 1995<span>

Rory was now ready with Jeremy in his Rowing outfit as the two of them made their way to the edge of the Loch. There waiting for them was the chief Scientist Jeremy had been assigned to work for.  
>"Mr. North-Thorn, Mr. Williams, I expect you know what you've got to do...so please do begin..." said the Scientist very commandingly. Jeremy and Rory made their way before pushing their boat into the Loch.<br>"I gather you've rowed in a Coxless Pair before, Rory?" asked Jeremy as he got onboard.  
>"Oh, ofcourse..." lied Rory as he got onboard. "Dozens of times..."<br>"Good, because I haven't before..." replied Jeremy. "But I'll lead." Just before they left, the main Scientist came to the bank of the Loch to wish them luck, but to warn them greatly aswell.  
>"Once you have completed your part of the agreement, you have to row as fast as you can to avoid what rises up..." they said eerily. They soon left and Rory and Jeremy were left on their own as they slowly began to row out on the Loch Ness.<p>

It was a misty morning and this helped the pair concentrate but Rory was already hurting from the little rowing he had done. Jeremy was struggling too and considering he was a champion rower, Rory seemed to be the one doing the better.  
>"Is anything happening?" asked Jeremy warily as they slowly rowed.<br>"No..." replied Rory. "By the way, I forgot to ask, why exactly was I chosen to row with you?" he then questioned trying to find out why the Inn's had sent him here.  
>"Well, I can't quite remember..." replied Jeremy. "You were recommended by someone..."<br>"Who was it?" asked Rory.  
>"A Mr. Inn if I recall rightly...it could have been his Wife, I'm not too sure..." replied Jeremy. "Why does it matter exactly anyway?"<br>"I was just wondering..." said Rory. "I always do..." Jeremy accepted Rory's odd questioning and the pair just continued rowing. In the distance they could just see the main Scientist was now accompanied by many more and they were watching intently. Then, suddenly Jeremy and Rory could hear movement in the water below. Bubbles began floating to the surface at quick speed and the water began to move more than it ever would normally.  
>"Oh my god..." said Jeremy. "We've got to move..." but they couldn't. Their oars had seemingly got stuck in the water. In an instant, it had frozen and the pair were just stuck into the boat. They couldn't move.<br>"Oh god..." panicked Rory as he then began to hear banging against the solid water below. "What can it be?" Both he and Jeremy were panicking greatly but as they tried to free themselves, the solid water broke up and out in the misty morning came the cry of a hideous beast. The pair were seemingly doomed...


	3. Chapter 3

DOCTOR WHO: WRONG SIDE OF THE BED

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><span>THE CRANE CASTLE, CRANE CARSO, 4987<span>

The Doctor and King Stuart had been zapped by the Taser Gun and when they awoke, they found themselves in the Castle's Lower Domain.  
>"The Dungeon..." muttered Stuart.<br>"A tad predictable..." sighed the Doctor as he discovered he and Stuart were tied to one another. He tried to move, but got nowhere at all. Stuart was still just in shock and couldn't get it into his mind how severe the situation was. Then, a bright light flashed upon them.  
>"I'm sorry you pair..." began a voice. "...but this was necessary."<br>"Edward, you can't seriously do this..." pleaded Stuart directly into the light. He knew the voice was Edward's, but he doubted he would change his mind.  
>"Leo...prepare your gun..." commanded Edward as the bright light intensified. The Doctor and Stuart then listened as Leo's gun was cocked and readied. All he had to do was shoot...and someone would die.<br>"Now, Sir?" asked Leo, who was tremendously nervous and trembled greatly holding his old-style 'Earth Gun'. Edward was about to say yes, but was rudely interrupted.  
>"Not now, Leo!" spoke a voice.<br>"Mary, what are you doing?" asked a furious Edward.  
>"I'm going to speak to them...and be polite...something you have no concept of..." she replied. Edward just gave in and let her proceed. Mary switched off the bright light and made her way over to the tied pair.<br>"I don't remember you from 5 years ago..." examined Stuart as his eyes adjusted to the normal light again.  
>"I'm the newest member..." she replied. "Mary Endeavour...feisty, fighty and with bright Purple hair, what's not to like?"<br>"Right..." sighed the Doctor. "Let me just ask again, why exactly are you doing this now? Yes, I understand Stuart was executed by you lot 5 years ago, and he is alive once more, but it doesn't give you the right to come and do this..."  
>"I have to agree..." said Leo timidly.<br>"...and me..." agreed another voice, one that belonged to a more senior member of the Brigade.  
>"Margaret Zook? How could you?" asked a beyond furious Edward.<br>"Being the most Senior Member of the Brigade" she began. "I feel I should dictate which direction we move onto...not you, Edward _Shoehouse_...if you're going to use our surnames. Don't come waltzing in and take charge! You, are by far the least capable here..." she then said angrily.  
>"Calm down..." commanded King Stuart. "Its clear why you did this...you just want revenge for what happened to Clifford..."<br>"Clifford?" questioned the Doctor.  
>"Clifford Santiagos..." began Mary. "...was our leader before Stuart's execution...but he mysteriously vanished after it and we know for certain that his body was used to help keep the King alive..."<br>"You killed him..." added an angry Edward.  
>"You drove my Wife, the Queen away from here, and you took my Son! I did what I had to..." replied Stuart angrily. The arguing then continued between King Stuart and all of the Brigade apart from Leo. He was still panicking with the 'Earth Gun' as no-one was paying any attention to him whatsoever. The arguing was soon cut short when Leo fired the gun, by accident.<br>"NO!" cried Mary as the Earth Bullet flew through the air. It was heading directly for King Stuart. Everyone froze in that moment and everyone fell silent with shock.

* * *

><p><span>TYRCONNEL WOMEN'S PRISON, GLOUCESTERSHIRE, ENGLAND, PRESENT DAY<span>

As the blue-eyed Ood neared Amy's cell, she shook with fear as she wasn't at all sure what was about to happen. Fellow Inmates around the Prison seemed more accepting of the Ood, but they still looked scared nonetheless.  
>"What's it going to do?" asked Amy as her cell door swung open. The Ood got ever nearer as its Translation Sphere glowed even more blue by the second.<br>"You'll be fine..." said Blanche, taking full control.  
>"It's trying to do good..." added Bess. Amy didn't believe them and just screamed and screamed. Lorna Brewley looked on and smiled as the newest Prisoner was becoming like the rest.<br>"Go on Harold!" she said seemingly at the Ood, who soon complied. He put his Translation Sphere against Amy's head and watched her scream in agony. It looked like she was being electrocuted, but she wasn't.  
>"Hang on, Amy!" called Bess. "You'll live!"<br>"STOP IT!" cried Amy as Harold the Ood kept shocking her. Amy's arms and legs were flapping all over the place and as more energy passed into her, her right leg jolted Harold and kicked him away. She fell to the floor, but now, finally her pain was over. Lorna Brewley however wasn't impressed.  
>"You idiotic woman!" she yelled. "He was ridding you of your Murderous ways! He was doing you good!" Amy was still recovering and couldn't respond. Blanche and Bess were at her side comforting her after her shock.<br>"If she's an idiot for wanting to live Ms. Brewley, then were all idiots here!" shouted Bess.  
>"Oh, you've change Ms. Lovesnake...ever since Marina died, you've always wanted us to stop the Ood..."<br>"Someone died?" asked a hazed Amy as she got to her feet.  
>"Yes..." replied Lorna. "Terrible shame...she got shocked too much...there was nothing we could do..."<br>"You could have stopped shocking her..." retorted an angry Blanche. "She didn't deserve to die...neither did the others...they were innocent women..."  
>"Innocent, <em>dead<em> women..." corrected Lorna. "Now, I would have had everyone else shocked tonight, but you three have changed the plan. We're locking you in, with Harold the Ood..."  
>"How did you even get an Ood?" asked Amy recalling her encounter with Nephew on the Junkyard Planet.<br>"Auction..." came the blunt reply as the cell door slammed shut. "Now, enjoy your time with Harold..." called Lorna as she walked away. Amy, Bess and Blanche cowered in the fair corner of their cell together as Harold got up. His eyes began to turn ever more blue as he gained strength right before them.  
>"Oh my God..." muttered Amy.<br>"Time is up, Ladies..." growled Harold the Ood as he neared the three Inmates...

* * *

><p><span>LOCH NESS, SCOTLAND, 1995<span>

Rory and Jeremy were both seemingly going to die on this misty morning as whatever lurked and lived within Loch Ness had sprung up. It couldn't have been the Loch Ness Monster, could it?  
>"What do we do, now?" asked a panicked Jeremy as he tried to gain sense of what he could see.<br>"Erm..." deliberated Rory. "Um..." he then said as he could hear the roar of a beast seemingly long forgotten by time. "SWIM!" he then thought. "Jeremy, we've got to Swim!"  
>"But the water is bloody freezing! We won't cope!" Jeremy retorted.<br>"This boat is stuck as it is..." replied Rory. "Swimming is now our best, and only option...so come on!" he then added as he stood up and then readied himself to jump in. In the distance, he and Jeremy could faintly see the outline of the beast through the mist, but its roar was getting louder, so it was nearing. Rory closed his eyes, and then jumped into the water. Jeremy bravely followed and the pair tried to swim as quickly as they could.  
>"B..b...b...bloody...bl...bloody hell...its so cold!"shivered Jeremy as he swam.<br>"That's an understatement..." agreed Rory as the pair struggled on. They had made the right decision though as they briefly looked back and saw that their boat was sinking. The force of the beast's breakthrough had caused a tear in the boat. They'd have had to have swum regardless. Around them, the mists were clearing and they quickly looked back to see where exactly the beast was. Their judgement wasn't the focus though as all they could do was look in astonishment as the beast began to rid the day of its mist. From that, they could then see the true look of what was before them...

* * *

><p><span>THE INN BED SHOP, MONTY-YOOP, 3007<span>

As the Inn's looked on through their various monitors, they just witnessed their plan coming into full fruition. The Doctor was seemingly helpless in Crane Carso, Amy was about to dealt with by Harold the Ood and Rory was in no way an action man at all. However, as the Inn's tasted their ever imminent success, they noticed something.  
>"Amy!" called a voice. "Amy!" it called again.<br>"What's happening?" asked Beatrix as she checked all the readings.  
>"They've broken the full strength of the Portal..." sighed Archibald. "Don't worry, they are still trapped where they are...except they can now communicate with each other..."<br>"Amy!" called the voice again which belonged to Rory. The Inn's looked on more worried than ever as a flaw had opened in their plan and the TARDIS trio were definitely going to expose it...

* * *

><p><span>LOCH NESS, SCOTLAND, 1995<span>

As the sky was now clear over Loch Ness, Rory and Jeremy caught sight of the beast that they had seemingly awoken. The beast was certainly unique in appearance. Half Octopus, half Stegosaurus and brick red in colour. It now certainly stood out on the clear morning. Rory and Jeremy had to keep swimming though to avoid the beast and swam in the freezing waters as quick as was possible. They soon reached the bank of the Loch and got out in the hope of warming up, but the day was chilly and it wasn't going to warm up any moment soon. The pair though still weren't safe and had to keep running, so they quickly made their way. The Scientists they had seen earlier as they had set off were seemingly nowhere. Their cars were all gone and by the looks of it, the area had been vacated. For now, Rory and Jeremy were safe, but alone.  
>"RORY!" then screamed Amy's voice as Rory and Jeremy caught their breath by the bank of the Loch.<br>"Amy?" said Rory bemused. "You can hear me?"  
>"Yes..." replied Amy hurriedly. "You've got to help me...an Ood is trying to kill me!"<br>"How can I help you?" asked an exasperated Rory. At this time, Jeremy was just looking on as Rory was communicating with a voice that was just coming from nowhere.  
>"You just can..." Amy replied before her voice cut away. Her scream was then heard and Rory's heart sank as he could only imagine the Ood had got his wife.<br>"Rory..." called a voice. Rory looked around, but it wasn't Jeremy speaking at all.  
>"Doctor?" asked Rory.<br>"Rory! It is you!" replied the now familiar tones of the Doctor. "I gather you and your friend are in a pickle at Loch Ness..."  
>"How do you know that?" asked Rory as Jeremy now became look-out for the brick red beast.<br>"It's a benefit of being a Timelord...but moving on, what is your problem here? I'm coping with a Regicide – the King has just almost been killed. Damn youngsters with guns, they never learn! Anyway, I know you're at Loch Ness and heaven knows what Amy's upto..."  
>"She's with an Ood, apparently..."informed Rory.<br>"Oh..." sighed the Doctor. "Back to the point, what is it your facing here? Its not Nessie, is it?"  
>"A beast..." replied Rory seriously. "It's red...has tentacles..."<br>"...and it's like a Dinosaur!" added in Jeremy as he surveyed the Loch. The Doctor then thought through what Rory and Jeremy were up against, and then came to a conclusion.  
>"A Montarsorex!" he declared. "Basically...an Alien Dinosaur! They hatch out in calm waters areas and live off the Minerals the local Ecosystem provides them..."<br>"But those Scientists have been removing the Minerals..." said Jeremy.  
>"Oh dear..." replied the Doctor. "In that case, its dying and it'll be seeking revenge on those that have caused its death...So, you've got to run!"<br>"Its what we've been doing!" said Rory frustratedly. He was about to complain even more, but in the distance, he and Jeremy heard deep pounding noises against the ground. The Montarsorex was approaching, and approaching fast.  
>"RUN!" shouted the Doctor and soon Rory and Jeremy were off again as the Doctor was still seemingly struggling to solve his own problem...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

DOCTOR WHO: WRONG SIDE OF THE BED

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><span>THE INN BED SHOP, MONTY-YOOP, 3007<span>

"System Alert!" sounded a voice from the many computers lined in the Inn's office. "System Alert! Time Portal overloading..."  
>"How can it be doing that?" asked Beatrix as she furiously tried to make the computers work. They weren't responding and were just sparking and phasing infront of her. Archibald was also struggling against the torrent of failing technology.<br>"The Time Portal has been damaged..." he declared. "That damn Sonic device of the Doctor's...he's fusing it!"  
>"How do you know his name?" asked Beatrix. "He never introduced himself..."<br>"I'm very good at things like that, dear..." replied Archibald. "Let's just say a good old friend Albert led me in the direction...the Doctor, Amy and Rory are all compromised with Albert nearing them..."

* * *

><p><span>THE CRANE CASTLE, CRANE CARSO, 4987<span>

"I think I'll take that, Leo..." sighed Margaret as Leo handed over the Earth Gun to her. Luckily, the Earth Bullet had only hit the already crumbling brickwork and King Stuart was a relieved man. For his safety and the Doctor's, they had now been untied and were now just watched very closely.

"Is this all because of Clifford?" asked Stuart. "There must be something more..."  
>"Your Monarchy has been corrupt for Centuries..." retorted Edward. "The Brigade has slowly been disposing of the lesser-Monarchs over the years..."<br>"How'd you mean?" asked the Doctor who was busy examining his latest Sonic results.  
>"Dukes and Duchess', Consorts and Regents have all gone..." replied Edward.<br>"You fiend..." muttered Stuart. "So after all these years, its just me, now?"  
>"Well...the Queen is still missing from Service and the Prince, who knows? So, yes...its just you..." replied Margaret.<br>"Guys...let's have a moment to relax for now..." sighed Mary. "I'll stay with King Stuart and his Bow-Tied buddy, I'll talk it through with them..."  
>"Hmmm..." came Edward's dubious reply. "If you insist..." he added before he, Leo and Margaret departed from the Dungeon. When they were fully out of sight and hearing distance, Mary began to smile.<br>"Stuart..." she said. "I know the hair is different, but the soul is the same...look closely at me..." Stuart examined Mary unsure of what she meant when he then discovered a birth mark that only one person ever had.  
>"Esmée...Esmée, its you...the birth mark of a Lost Youth...only you ever had this..." he said totally astonished. The Doctor then cottoned onto the situation as the birth mark was a real give-away.<br>"Queen Esmée of Crane Carso...the Agent of Irdine..."he said. "Working for the opposition?"  
>"It was my way back to the Monarchy..." she said. "...and now, fully trained in combat...there's only one thing we can do..."<br>"And that is?" asked the Doctor who was still half concentrating on his Sonic readings.  
>"Escape..." declared the now-known Esmée. She then got out a gun from her protective armour, raised it against the crumbling walls of the Castle, and fired. For her, Stuart and the Doctor, the chance to escape the Brigade of Abhorrence began...<p>

* * *

><p><span>LOCH NESS, SCOTLAND, 1995<span>

Running away was also a key theme for Rory and Jeremy as they tried to evade the path of the Montarsorex. As it slithered along on its tentacle-like body and roared like a Dinosaur, Rory and Jeremy began to run faster and faster.  
>"Its gaining on us!" called Jeremy as Rory led the chase.<br>"Oh, this is all too familiar!" laughed Rory.  
>"How'd you mean?" called Jeremy.<br>"Running...you're always running with the Doctor...the man you just heard talking! This always happens! With him, it's a guarantee" replied Rory.  
>"Oh, I bet its great!" said Jeremy. Rory didn't reply this time, he just focussed on getting further and further away from the Loch.<br>"Other way, Rory!" called the Doctor's voice suddenly over Loch Ness.  
>"Oh, ok Doctor..."replied Rory as he changed course with Jeremy soon following.<br>"Get into the Hut! Over there!" shouted the Doctor.  
>"How are you seeing this?" asked Jeremy.<br>"I've reconfigured the Time Portal to help as a viewing portal. I can see what your doing from a Birds-eye perspective." explained the Doctor. "Now, do as I say because I'm busy escaping from a Castle with a King and Queen..."  
>"What about Amy? Have you been in contact with her, Doctor?" asked Rory as he and Jeremy reached the Hut.<br>"Ah..." replied the Doctor. "Gosh...I forgot...I'll try and do it now!" he added before silence fell above Rory and Jeremy. The pair panted heavily as they tried to calm down in the Hut. They couldn't hear the pounding of the ground from the Montarsorex like they had earlier, so they assumed it wasn't near. However, it was being clever and was being quiet. The hut, made of wood was vulnerable to anything, including a Montarsorex. At first, the wood of the hut began to creak and then Rory and Jeremy looked to the sky as the roof was ripped off and the Montarsorex lauded over them. They had been caught...

* * *

><p><span>TYRCONNEL WOMEN'S PRISON, GLOUCESTERSHIRE, ENGLAND, PRESENT DAY<span>

Amy, Blanche and Bess woke up suddenly to discover they had been moved. The were no longer in their cell and they had no recollection of being attacked by Harold the Ood again, so what happened?  
>"Where are we?" asked Blanche as she tried to gauge the location.<br>"Still at the Prison, Mrs. Foxglove...no need to worry at all..." came the reply.  
>"Is that you, Miss Brewley?" asked Bess.<br>"No..." came the deep, pounding reply.  
>"Then who is it?" asked Amy.<br>"The truth..." spoke the deep voice.  
>"What truth?" asked Blanche. By now, she had spotted one corner of the place they were in was not lit in any way at all. The voice was seemingly coming from there.<br>"The truth to Society's dreams...the dreams of an entire population..." came the reply. "Don't you see Mrs. Foxglove, Ms. Lovesnake and Mrs. Williams that you have been selected for a reason..."  
>"We rejected the Ood...was that it?" asked Bess as she caught sight of Harold the Ood in the far corner of the room. He looked as evil as ever.<br>"No..." replied the voice.  
>"Then what was is?" asked Amy. "Were hardly special, are we?"<br>"I would disagree with that statement, Amelia..." came the reply from a more familiar voice. This time, it was Lorna Brewley.  
>"What is happening here?" asked Blanche. "Inmates are being killed...are you going to do the same to us?"<br>"No, not exactly..." replied Lorna Brewley. "I'll be here...I just won't be the one performing the killing..."  
>"Then who is?" asked Bess as she noticed Harold moved closer and closer to her. At this point in time, Amy hadn't noticed that the Doctor had manipulated the Portal to view what she doing. He spoke her name, and then shouted it, but she didn't hear. It was almost as if the sound was being blocked. All he could do was look on as Amy seemed very intrigued by what Lorna Brewley had for Blanche, Bess and herself.<br>"Ladies..." began Lorna. "Let me introduce you to the power behind your murderous ways...you've just heard him speak...so let me formally introduce you to him...Ladies, this Prison is alive, and its name is Albert Tyrconnel...the Destroyer of Killer Women..." continued Lorna as the light in the room got brighter and brighter. Amy, Blanche and Bess were startled as they witnessed the Prison seemingly move before them.  
>"The Inn's have made me who I am...and I am alive!" he declared before everywhere fell silent. The Doctor, who was still looking on from the Portal then just saw nothing. He had seen the room getting ever brighter and then it went blank.<br>"Amy..." said the Doctor unsure if she was still alive, but there was no reply. The Prison had seemingly stopped existing...

* * *

><p><span>THE BOUNTIFUL FIELDS OF CRANE CARSO, 4987<span>

"Doctor...is everything alright?" asked Stuart as he, Esmée and the Doctor had come to a halt in the golden crisp fields of Myuini – a foodstuff that helps promote a desire for the Crane Monarchy.  
>"No..." replied the Doctor. "I think my friend is dead...everything has gone silent..."<br>"Which friend?" asked Esmée. "Amy or Rory?" The Doctor was puzzled however.  
>"Esmée, how do you know their names? I've not mentioned them once yet...well not when you've been within hearing distance..."<br>"I don't get what you mean, Sir?" replied Esmée.

"How do you know Amy and Rory's names? How exactly? Is there something we should know about you?" the Doctor then asked getting angrier with each question. The situation was clearly getting to him. Esmée just didn't respond as the constant questioning was beginning to upset her.  
>"Doctor, I think you've said enough..." sighed Stuart as he comforted his wife. The Doctor however wasn't in the mood for giving up, but he was soon interrupted as above him several ships flew by at brake-neck speed.<br>"It's them..." he muttered.  
>"The Brigade?" asked Stuart nervously.<br>"Oh most certainly..." replied the Doctor. "But this time, we accept what's about to happen to us...everyone has to accept their fate one day, and for us, that's today!"  
>"They're going to kill us! Are you mad?" asked Esmée. The Doctor quickly turned round.<br>"Oh yes!" he smiled as the ships then landed. The remaining members of the Brigade soon appeared and once again, the Taser gun was deployed. The Doctor, Esmée and Stuart were back to where they just were.

* * *

><p><span>THE INN BED SHOP, MONTY-YOOP, 3007<span>

Meanwhile, back at the Inn's office, the Doctor's constant Sonic output and readings were now taking strain upon the computers. Sparks were flying everywhere and the Inn's couldn't believe what was happening.  
>"Breach of Time Portal!" spoke a computerised voice. "Please, re-engage portal immediately!"<br>"Were trying!" called out Archibald. "Albert's fused the system!"  
>"Who is this Albert, Archibald? Who is it? Answer me!" shouted Beatrix from across the office.<br>"He's the portal!" replied Archibald angrily. "...and the Doctor is destroying him! That's why he's stopped the existence on Amy's vision! He's angry!" he then added as Sparks then sent him tumbling to the ground. He didn't get up, and he seemed unconscious. Beatrix would have helped, but there were more pressing matters at hand and so she had to handle for the two of them when suddenly a voice spoke.  
>"Beatrix!" it smirked. "I'm here!" it then declared deeply before everywhere at the Bed Shop stopped existing. Albert was slowly taking over...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

DOCTOR WHO: WRONG SIDE OF THE BED

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><span>LOCH NESS, SCOTLAND, 1995<span>

"Oh my God!" shouted Jeremy as the Montarsorex was right above him. Rory was equally just as shocked too and the pair of them just froze as the brick red beast before them roared with delight at catching them. Then, suddenly the Montarsorex froze still, and then shuddered and juddered before a shadow suddenly began to descend over it.  
>"Over here, beastie..." boomed a deep voice as the Montarsorex vanished without reason before Rory and Jeremy. When it went, the shadow vanished too and by the looks of things, Loch Ness was safe once more.<br>"What the hell happened?" asked Rory to himself. "Doctor, was that you?" he then asked hoping the Doctor would hear, but there was no reply.  
>"Rory..." said Jeremy to gain Rory's attention all of a sudden. "What's happened to me?" Rory looked round and saw Jeremy's right hand had vanished altogether.<br>"What?" wondered Rory. "What the hell is happening?" but before Rory could then examine Jeremy and his now missing right hand, several people appeared.  
>"Rory Williams?" one asked.<br>"Jeremy North-Thorn?" asked another.  
>"Yes..." they replied in unison.<br>"Good..." came the reply. "I'm Margaret Zook, and this is my team and were here to help you help the Doctor...he is a very persuasive man indeed!" and then in the blink of an eye, everyone disappeared.

* * *

><p><span>BRIGADE 1 FLEET SHIP, CRANE CARSO, 4987<span>

"It's Rory the Roman!" declared a more than jolly Doctor as the Brigade with Rory and Jeremy landed upon the ship.  
>"Doctor..." replied Rory. "Um...what just happened?"<br>"You were teleported..." explained Margaret. "These things are ever so useful...Vortex Manipulator...come across them before?" Rory racked his brains and then remembered River always carried hers at hand, so it explained why the sensation he got was familiar when he arrived. The Doctor meanwhile was just using his Sonic to rewire and reconnect as many cables as possible to put the ship back at full strength.  
>"I don't think you should do that..." advised Leo timidly, but the Doctor ignored him and got a few sparks in his hair as a result. Acting like it never happened, he then took control.<br>"Right...people of Earth and Crane Carso..." he began.  
>"This isn't real isn't it?" asked Jeremy to Margaret. "This is a film set, is it?"<br>"God no..." replied Margaret. "It's much worse..."  
>"As I was saying..." continued the Doctor. "Regardless of what has been happening with regards to Loch Ness and here on Crane Carso, there is a much bigger threat out there..."<br>"And that is what exactly, Doctor?" asked Stuart.  
>"An Albert..." replied the Doctor. "An <strong>Al<strong>locopus, **b**i-**e**nnial, **r**etribution **t**error. Otherwise known as an Albert."  
>"And what exactly does an Albert do?" queried Edward.<br>"Kills everything...with the ultimate aim being time itself...now, there have always been placers preventing an Albert to emerge and do its deed, but Archibald and Beatrix Inn somehow broke that, and we've got to un-break it..." explained the Doctor quite brilliantly. "The thing is to do this, I will need all of your help..." he then continued. "Put everything to one side, you all have your strengths and were going to utilise them to defeat Albert..."  
>"I'm sorry, but I'm not..." replied Edward. "This goes against everything I believe in...I will not work in allegiance with a Monarch!"<br>"Fine..." said Margaret. "If you're not taking part, go to your ship, this is mine, evacuate now, Edward. NOW!" she then commanded. Edward complied and then left while the Doctor readied himself at the controls, but he did need help.  
>"Margaret, you can drive! Leo, hold the receptors down!" he began.<br>"Yes, Sir!" they agreed.  
>"Esmée and Jeremy, you can both handle a Tri-Sillup Controller each...just steer when told, you'll be fine! Oh and by the way Jeremy, your hand hasn't gone, it's an illusion...Albert did that..."<p>

"Right..." said Jeremy as he held his controller. It was very oddly shaped and it just looked bizarre. The whole experience of being on a Space-ship wasn't phasing him oddly though, but the temporary missing hand had, but now he could see it again meant he could properly focus.  
>"Stuart...helm the regulator! I trust you'll do it some service!" carried on the Doctor as lightning pace as everyone else got into place.<br>"For the good cause, oh yes Doctor, I can!" smiled Stuart. The Doctor jubilantly bounced all over the controls and then realised he'd forgotten someone.  
>"Oh, and not forgetting Rory..." he said. "You have a big, important duty..."<br>"Ooh...and what's that?" asked Rory eagerly.  
>"The horn!" smiled the Doctor. "You can go beep-beep to Albert!" added the Doctor as he rushed along to help out Leo.<br>"The horn?" said Rory sarcastically. "Oh well..." he sighed as he then pulled the trigger. The horn beeped loudly and proudly and the ship was now ready.  
>"Albert..." declared the Doctor. "Were coming to get you!"<p>

* * *

><p><span>ALBERT, TIME UNKNOWN<span>

As everywhere was coming to the demise of Albert, he noticed how much he was truly enjoying the pleasure of destroying the Universe once more.  
>"I have longed for this..." he boomed deeply. "The Hoards, Battalions, Armies and Gangs of Evil that remain are left for the truth to occur...only then will they know who I truly am..." To anyone, Albert was just a dark shadow in the furthest reaches of anywhere. He is always around waiting to destroy time and space, but placers have denied him in the past. They are now dead, but something freed him, and he doesn't quite know what it was exactly. Moving in over the Universe slowly, but surely, Albert valiantly tried to give lives one last good moment before ceasing to exist, but his terror side took control and their existence came to an abrupt, and sometimes horrific end. "This is what Albert does, and no-one can stop the inevitable...you can only prolong it..." he then boomed over civilisations as they ceased to exist. But there was a problem as the more and more he destroyed, the more likely it was some of the older victims were to return, and with this came the return of Tyrconnel Prison and Monty-Yoop.<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE INN BED SHOP, MONTY-YOOP, 3007<span>

Beatrix was fighting for the controls as Albert was truly wrecking hers and her Husband's plans altogether. The attempt to get a TARDIS was beyond her now. Archibald, although not dead, was now of no help to her at all and yet again she just struggled.  
>"STOP IT!" she demanded to her computers, but they wouldn't listen.<br>"You have no right over us!" they retorted.  
>"I built you! I think I have a right!" Beatrix replied.<br>"I don't think you do..." spoke one of the computers. "I think we deserve to live, and you do not..."  
>"Oh my God..." replied Beatrix. "You can't do this! You can't!"<br>"Oh, I think I can..." boomed the deep, pounding voice of Albert. "...your computers have never spoken, Beatrix...its just me playing a trick on you!"  
>"You liar!" shouted Beatrix angrily.<br>"I think you've had enough of living now for that remark!" retorted Albert. "Prepare to not exist..."  
>"Oh, I'll enjoy it..." smiled Beatrix as she readied herself awaiting her demise.<br>"Not so fast!" exclaimed the Doctor as he held tightly about Beatrix's waist "You're surviving this!" he then declared before the pair of them vanished in a blue glow.  
>"WHAT!" shouted Albert. "You can't escape me...no-one ever will..."<p>

* * *

><p><span>BRIGADE 1 FLEET SHIP, CRANE CARSO, 4987<span>

"What on God's name were you thinking?" asked Beatrix as she materialised onboard the Brigade ship. The Doctor didn't need to answer as she realised herself. "Oh...well done, Sir...well done..."  
>"Thanks..." replied the Doctor before resuming his duties around the flight deck.<br>"Doctor...we are losing speed rapidly.." said Margaret "...I'm guessing that is existence catching up on us!"  
>"Indeed!" replied the Doctor with a wide smile.<br>"Doctor...not a good time to smile..." pointed out Rory.  
>"Oh, ok..." replied the Doctor before manically rushing around. The Brigade Ship was an old ship and it rocked and crashed through the skies so easily, it was unbelievable. But everyone in their assigned role was doing as best as they could. The stars and solar constellations zoomed by them as the ship flew by. The ride was bumpy and everyone had to hold on greatly.<br>"TAIL SPIN!" cried Margaret as a warning to everyone as the ship did a complete loop-de-loop. Not knowing where Albert was in the Universe was the main problem though and the Doctor as best as he could tried to estimate Albert's co-ordinates. The ship had now locked onto one area in the whole Universe and was heading directly for it. The ship was heading for Tyrconnel Prison...

* * *

><p><span>TYRCONNEL WOMEN'S PRISON, GLOUCESTERSHIRE, ENGLAND, PRESENT DAY<span>

"Oh my God...what happened?" asked a bemused Amy as the bright light that had developed all around suddenly vanished. "Miss Brewley...explain...what just happened?"  
>"I don't know..." she replied before checking her mobile phone for readings. She held it up high in the air as if to get a signal, and then a surprised face came from her. "He's gone..." she said.<br>"Who's gone?" asked Bess as she noticed Harold the Ood had seemingly vanished too.  
>"Albert..." replied Lorna as she lifted her phone up even more. She couldn't quite believe what had happened. Then suddenly, the room flashed in and out of existence. For Amy, Bess, Blanche and Lorna, they remained safe, but the whole room fizzed completely. When the room went out of existence, readings for Albert came back and Harold the Ood appeared.<br>"This can't be real..." said Blanche warily. "None of this can be, surely..."

"I would have to disagree with that..." boomed the deep voice of Albert over everyone. Lorna looked relieved but soon his readings were gone again, and the existing and non-existing room kept flashing even faster than it had ever done before.  
>"Albert, what are you doing?" asked Lorna impatiently.<br>"I...I...I...am...am...am...KILLING!" he roared back before vanishing once again. The flashing room soon stopped flashing altogether and its four occupants were in just a blank space. Then, they could hear the impending noise of a ship getting closer and closer. Amy could only hope it was help. She was most certainly right. The ship soon smashed through the blank canvas of the area of landed with a bang. Amy looked through the cockpit window and there she saw the Bow-Tied brilliance of the Doctor waving madly at her. Rory also did his awkward wave as he and the Doctor then made their way out of the ship. Its door whooshed open and the Doctor jumped to the ground.  
>"Pondykins!" he declared. "Or, Pondina! Pondula? Pondimus!"<br>"Or...much easier would be Amy..." replied Amy who despite seeing the Doctor didn't look too impressed. When Rory got down off the ship, he raced to Amy and hugged her tightly before realising how tight the grip was.  
>"Sorry..." he apologised as Amy's face went back to its normal colour. For Bess, Blanche and Lorna, their already odd day was getting even more odd with the sight of a Spaceship before them. They were about to ask about it before Margaret appeared peering out of the side entrance of the ship.<br>"Doctor...come on...get the people onboard...were after Albert, remember?" she said.  
>"Oh, ofcourse!" remembered the Doctor as he then ushered everyone onboard the ship. For Bess, Blanche and Lorna the experience was now a bit overwhelming.<br>"Oh my..." gasped Blanche.  
>"...and I thought the Seven Wonders of the World were amazing..." added Bess.<br>"I love the lighting in here..." remarked Lorna. "It definitely adds to it..." but as they continued to look around, the lighting then failed, as did all power.  
>"Naughty, naughty..." boomed a deep voice.<br>"Albert..." muttered Lorna. "What have you done?"  
>"It is a shame that as all of you come together, the higher chances of mass death get even more likely..." boomed Albert proudly over everyone. "This little chase you have organised is a very futile effort I have to say..."<br>"Futile is better than none at all..." replied the Doctor. "Albert, face it. You can't keep going on as it is..."  
>"Hmmm...the Timelord thinks he knows best...well, I'll prove you wrong..." replied Albert as suddenly the ship's power came back on. The engine engaged as did everything without anyone operating the controls at all.<br>"Doctor, what's he doing?" asked Amy.  
>"Something he shouldn't be doing..." replied the Doctor.<br>"Oh, but I can..." retorted Albert as the ship suddenly flung forward through the blank canvas of the area and back into space. It was going much faster this time though, too fast and the controls of the ship couldn't cope.  
>"Doctor! He's sending us into a Sun!" cried Margaret.<br>"He's what..." said Stuart. "He can't..."  
>"But he is..." replied the Doctor. "So everyone, quite simply, hold on! This journey is about to get that bit more interesting!"<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

DOCTOR WHO: WRONG SIDE OF THE BED

Chapter 6

* * *

><p><span>BRIGADE 1 FLEET SHIP, THE END OF EXISTENCE<span>

The rickety old Brigade ship was approaching the distant Sun at an ever-faster pace. The controls were locked and even the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver couldn't budge them. Margaret was fighting at the controls with Esmée by her side.  
>"Work, damn it! Why won't you work?" cried Margaret as the engines of the ship groaned ever louder. The Doctor and Rory were trying their best to help aswell while everyone just froze with the shock of it all. The advancing pace of the ship continued and as the controls still wouldn't budge, the peril just increased for the ship's occupants.<br>"Doctor, that Sun is getting too powerful for our systems!" called Margaret as she looked on horrified as a bright orange sphere of fire neared her precious ship.  
>"Indeed..." replied the Doctor. "But there are worse things than that at this precise moment!"<br>"Like what?" shouted Margaret.  
>"Leo..." replied the Doctor. "Haven't you noticed...Albert's possessed him..." Margaret immediately looked and saw her fellow Brigade member, Leo heading closer and closer to the Emergency Escape Exit.<br>"LEO!" cried Margaret. "Leo Peters! Get back here this instant!" but he wouldn't comply. Albert's possession of him continued and as he reached the Emergency Exit, everyone moved as far away from him as they could.  
>"I'm sorry, Boss..." said Leo before ripping the door wide open and then being sucked out into the increasing heat of the Sun-lit Space. The door however wouldn't repair itself and it remained open trying to pull anyone else out to join Leo.<br>"Oh my God!" cried Amy. "RORY!"  
>"AMY! Hold on!" replied Rory as he and the Doctor clung onto the same barrier. The ship was still increasing in speed and Albert could be heard laughing over everyone.<br>"Killing has never been so much fun..." he remarked joyously.  
>"I'd tend to disagree with that..." shouted the Doctor angrily towards Albert.<br>"Well you would say that..." replied Albert. "...and to be honest, this whole thing of you flying into a Sun has grown tiresome...so I'm stopping that..." he added as the Ship regained normal controls and Margaret could easily steer it away from the growing heat of the Sun. "However, I'm making it a little more interesting for you all...how about a loss of Gravity Protectors?"  
>"Oh dear..." sighed Stuart as suddenly the interior of the ship turned a pale yellow. Then, everyone inside felt a sudden jolt, a jolt downwards. The ship was now falling and falling and everyone still had to hold on for the missing Emergency Exit and now for the sudden downward spiral that Albert was sending them into.<p>

"Doctor...I hope you act quick or I'm going to bloody kill you..." called Margaret angrily as the momentary control she had was all but gone now. The Doctor wasn't however in the mood for angry replies or any more shouting, so he got out his Sonic once more and just hoped that its continually scanning and attempts at something would provide help.  
>"Is he always like this?" asked Esmée as she tried to help out. Her combat training in the Brigade under her Mary Endeavour pseudonym had also included precautions on how to handle events such as this, but they weren't helping at all. Bess, who by day as a Mechanic before her imprisonment also tried to help her, but to no avail. The ship was falling even faster than before and the Doctor was getting increasingly worried as his Sonic was not providing any help at all.<br>"Come on!" he shouted to his device, but still nothing would happen. Albert at this point in time though wasn't done meddling yet.  
>"Hmmm..." he thought. "Let's break up the fighters of the Universe..." and he did. Within an instant, Beatrix, Stuart, Amy, Jeremy, Lorna and the Doctor all vanished from the ship. Only Margaret, Rory, Esmée, Blanche and Bess were left to fend for themselves.<br>"Amy! Doctor!" called Rory.  
>"Oh my God..." cried Margaret. "We're doomed now..."<p>

* * *

><p><span>HYNOVAX CENTRE BUBBLE, THE END OF EXISTENCE<span>

"Doctor, what is this place?" asked Amy as everyone woke up in the exact same instant. All everyone could see around them was the faint outer shell of a bubble and in the distance, they could see the Brigade ship plummeting faster than ever before. The Doctor tried to figure out where exactly everyone was, but there was an issue, his Sonic Screwdriver was missing.  
>"Where is it?" he asked to himself. "ALBERT! WHERE IS MY SONIC SCREWDRIVER?" he then asked angrily.<br>"What's one of those?" asked Albert sarcastically in reply. "You won't be needing it anymore, Doctor...a Hynovax Bubble provides you with life...you'll never need to worry about anything ever again...Mainly because it won't exist, I grant that, but I just don't like you..."  
>"And what about us, then?" asked Stuart. "I am a Monarch...my people need me..."<br>"The King that was killed...hardly required are you?" came Albert's reply.  
>"What about me then?" asked Amy. "I'm a friend of the Doctor's...a very valuable friend..."<br>"Human though..." replied Albert. "Hardly essential..."  
>"What about betraying someone?" then asked Lorna angrily. "Forgetting about <em>me<em>? I made the Prison work for you...and now you don't even care about me! You IDIOT!" she then shouted, but Albert just laughed at Lorna was fuming.  
>"Then there's me..." cut in Beatrix. "My Husband, who I presume is now dead...but I'm not too sure though, knew you...where does that leave me?"<br>"At death's door..." smirked Albert.  
>"No you don't!" shouted the Doctor before running over to Beatrix to help save her. "Don't you understand what you're doing, Albert? You're destroying existence, but there is one key issue with that idea..."<br>"And what would that be?" asked Albert. By now, he could see the torment and strain he had put on everyone and he was enjoying it greatly.  
>"What happens when everything is gone?" smiled the Doctor. "Really, what happens?"<br>"Oh..." thought Albert. "I've never considered that yet...it's a shame really..."  
>"It is indeed..." agreed the Doctor. "A real shame because you're going to have to eat yourself..."<br>"And why would I do that?" boomed Albert authoritatively.  
>"Because you need something that exists to survive..." replied the Doctor. "Without existence around you, you can't live...that's the problem with Albert's...they never think it through...you're a flawed race! A hideously flawed race!"<br>"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Doctor!" shouted Albert, but then he encountered a problem. "I...I...I...I...I..." he stuttered.  
>"Oh, what's wrong?" asked the Doctor sarcastically. "A bit peckish?"<br>"NO! NO!" cried Albert as he realised what was happening. As all existence around him was fading and all but gone, he was the only real sustainable source left to feed his desires.  
>"He's eating himself?" quizzed Amy.<br>"Indeed..." replied the Doctor.  
>"So, what does that mean for us?" asked Stuart. "Do we die?"<br>"No chance..." replied the Doctor.  
>"What do you mean?" asked Beatrix.<p>

"Doctor...what do you mean?" then asked Jeremy.  
>"We live..." smiled the Doctor. "Now, hold hands...all of us...because were going to be sent back onto the ship..."<br>"But it's crashing? How is that better for us?" asked Amy.  
>"You'll see..." replied the Doctor as everyone joined together and hear Albert slowly eat himself out of existence.<br>"NO! NO!" he cried one last time before everything went black. Existence was seemingly over...

* * *

><p><span>BRIGADE 1 FLEET SHIP, THE END OF EXISTENCE<span>

"It's been good knowing you all!" signalled Margaret as she accepted nothing could change the situation of the failing ship. Rory, Esmée, Blanche and Bess just held on as much as they could because they knew the end was coming.  
>"You've been a brilliant friend..." said Blanche.<br>"If there was anyone in the world I had to stay in Prison with, I'm glad it was you Blanche..." came Bess' reply. Rory just stayed silent in all of this as he hoped the Doctor and Amy would be fine. Esmée though wasn't giving up.  
>"Come on ship!" she cried as it sparked even more, but she needn't worry as suddenly everything returned to normal. The Gravity Protectors came back into life and the ship was now longer falling.<br>"What the hell?" cried Margaret. "What on Earth did that?"  
>"The Secondary Brigade..." called a voice. "...fronted by Mr. Bow-Tie himself..." added the voice, which belonged to the Doctor.<br>"Doctor!" said Rory amazed.  
>"Rory the Roman! I think your Wife is pleased to see you again..." replied the Doctor as Amy then rushed over.<br>"Esmée? Care for a hug?" smiled Stuart proudly before he was bombarded by his Wife's big strong hug. "Ooh, the training has definitely made you stronger..." he then said.  
>"Ofcourse it did, King Stuart..." smiled Esmée. Amy then made her way over to Blanche and Bess who were now being consoled by Lorna.<br>"If we return home..." sighed Lorna. "I'm resigning immediately..."  
>"Why?" asked Blanche. "You're a brilliant Judge..."<br>"Without you, Britain loses it Judiciary Beast!" smiled Bess. "Stay as a Judge, but please _don't_ associate with the Prison..."  
>"I don't even recall wanting to...that's obviously what Albert did...he warped me..." replied Lorna.<br>"Well he's gone now..." cut in Amy. "I forgive you for what happened...it wasn't really you...I can tell..." added Amy before she gave everyone one of them a hug. Jeremy meanwhile was also in a hugging mood and wouldn't let go of Rory for a good while.  
>"I think that is enough..." smiled Rory.<br>"I know..." replied Jeremy. "I just can't believe all of this..."  
>"It's a lot to take in..." said the Doctor. "...but there's only enough room for a couple of people in my life at this point..."<br>"That's a bit rude, Doctor..." said Rory.  
>"Well it is true though...no doubt River will return sooner or later, and she is a handful...two is enough..." replied the Doctor adamantly. "Now, come along everyone!" he then announced. "It's time to fly you all back home!"<br>"Thank god for that..." smiled Margaret as she readied herself once more at the driver's seat. Everyone got into position, and soon the ship was off and ready once again. It zoomed off into the farthest reaches of space when suddenly a familiar voice was heard.  
>"I'm not quite done yet..." boomed the tones of Albert. "Just watch out Doctor!"<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

DOCTOR WHO: WRONG SIDE OF THE BED

Chapter 7

* * *

><p><span>BRIGADE 1 FLEET SHIP, THE END OF EXISTENCE<span>

"Doctor, where exactly are we going?" asked Margaret as she was seemingly flying her ship to nowhere in particular.  
>"I know all too well..." replied the Doctor. "Now, Margaret...I'll try and be as nice as possible, but shift, I'm taking to the helm!"<br>"Oh..." said Margaret as she vacated her seat. The Doctor promptly sat down, adjusted himself fully and get set the thrusters of the ship to their highest intensity. Warning signals did begin to emerge from the ship's heart, but the Doctor didn't care.  
>"Doctor, what the hell's happening?" asked Amy.<br>"I'm being very foolish...but very brave at the same time..." came the reply.  
>"How's that possible?" quizzed Rory.<br>"It just is!" replied the Doctor with a beaming big smile as suddenly the ship jolted forward and headed directly into one area of space in particular. For everyone else, they just hoped the Doctor was correct at being brave and not foolish, but as they neared, Lorna Brewley could sense what was happening.  
>"He's not dead..." she said surprised. "Albert's not dead!"<br>"Indeed!" said the Doctor. "That's why were going directly into the centre of him!"  
>"You're what?" said Amy.<br>"Driving into the heart of Albert...it'll kill him in an instant..." explained the Doctor.  
>"And why would you do that?" asked Rory who couldn't believe what the Doctor was planning to do.<br>"Because I'm the Doctor..." came the reply as the Doctor got hold of a microphone. "Albert, I know you can hear me...so accept what's about to happen..."  
>"I will not, Doctor...you have killed people..." replied Albert. The Doctor pulled a scornful face, but soon brushed aside Albert's remark.<br>"You know what happens know if we drive right into you, don't you, Albert?" asked the Doctor as he readied himself.  
>"Ofcourse..." boomed Albert. "You all return to where you once were...but I doubt you'll do it..."<br>"So, will any of this really have happened?" asked Beatrix towards Albert. "My Husband, I can only imagine is dead...will he be alive again?" Albert just didn't reply. The Doctor took it as the sign that he'd accepted his fate, so he took the final plunge and hit hard on the accelerator.  
>"GERONIMO!" beamed the Doctor as everyone hoped for the best...<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE TARDIS, MONTY-YOOP, 3007<span>

"Ooh..." moaned Rory. "I've hit my head..."  
>"You're not the only one..." laughed Amy.<br>"Well, you're the only two..." smiled the Doctor who was at the centre console. "I gather were all happy and fine now?"  
>"Yeah...but what exactly happened?" asked Amy.<br>"Nothing has made any sense at all..." added in Rory.  
>"It has..." corrected the Doctor. "...just not logically. Basically, as we drove into the heart of Albert, we reversed his power. Everything about him collapsed. Everything he took returned to where it was<em>...hence<em> the TARDIS!_"_  
>"But that creature at Loch Ness will have returned then..." said Rory.<br>"It won't have..." said the Doctor.  
>"What about the Prison, though?" asked Amy. "Albert was the Prison...what happened to Lorna, Blanche and Bess?"<br>"They never existed..." replied the Doctor. "Those beds made figments of Earth's imagination...those people probably really do exist, but that situation was totally false..."  
>"Well, what about yours? Were they fake?" asked Rory.<br>"No..." replied the Doctor as he hit a switch on the TARDIS. It then began to roar and soon they were off again...

* * *

><p><span>THE CRANE CASTLE, CRANE CARSO, 4987<span>

"Do you think they'll ever accept me as the new Queen?" asked Esmée to Stuart before they were due to walk out onto the Crane Castle's lavishly decorated balcony.  
>"Most certainly dear..." he replied. "...but you know that Esmée is dead...you have to be Queen Mary Endeavour..."<br>"I don't mind that..." replied Esmée. "Queen Mary it is...besides, I like my bright Purple hair..." She was about to carry on talking lovingly to Stuart when the door of their Reception room swung open firmly.  
>"Stuart...Mary, you have a visitor..." spoke a voice. "Well, three visitors..."<br>"Well...bring them in!" commanded Stuart. "You know its your duty now, don't you Margaret?"  
>"Indeed, your Highness..." complied Margaret as soon the Doctor came into the room. By his side were the familiar faces of Amy and Rory.<br>"Doctor..." smiled Stuart.  
>"King Stuart...<em>AND<em>...the soon-to-be Queen Mary..." said the Doctor.  
>"Lovely hair by the way..." commented Amy.<br>"Very...Purple..." added in Rory.  
>"Why thankyou..." replied Mary before Stuart and the Doctor went over to one side of the room for a private chat.<br>"Will society accept her as Mary?" he wondered. "Some will no doubt see the birth mark and know the truth...but we have to disguise it, don't we Doctor?"  
>"Oh indeed..." he agreed. "Secrets are best kept secret...unless they are very good..."<br>"Your Highness..." interrupted Margaret. "I am informed it is time for you and your Queen to step out..."  
>"Good..." smiled Stuart as he and Mary joined hands before opening the doors to the world of Crane Carso. The cheers erupted and it was as if the Brigade of Abhorrence and their plan never happened.<br>"By the way, what happened with Edward in the end?" asked the Doctor to Margaret before he left.  
>"Executed..." came her reply. "I did it...he got what he deserved..." The Doctor didn't reply and soon he, Amy and Rory left. Back on the balcony, the 'new' King and Queen of Crane Carso celebrated but faintly they could hear over the cheers and jubilations, the faint whirr of something. Stuart knew it was the TARDIS, and he smiled proudly. He'd never seen it, but Albert had imprinted so much onto their lives before everything had happened, so the knowledge was already there, but how it remained was a real question...<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE INN BED SHOP, MONTY-YOOP, 3007<span>

"He's not here..." sighed Beatrix to herself in the lonesome Bed Shop she once occupied with her Husband.  
>"I'm never gone, Beatrix..." then whispered a voice over the office.<br>"Archibald?" said Beatrix astonished. "What happened?"  
>"Albert disposed of me...but I moved away..." he replied<br>"Moved where?" asked Beatrix.  
>"Somewhere different...I cannot say...and I can never see you again..." he then said sadly.<br>"Why?" asked Beatrix.  
>"Because time has been made fragile by the Doctor...he caused this...but I know I will see him again soon...but I will never see you...I'm sorry..." came the reply before all signs of Archibald vanished. As for Beatrix, the Bed Shop closed the next day and she left without a trace. She has never been on any records since, but the mystery of who she really is becomes questionable when it was uncovered that her maiden name was Potter. She was Beatrix Potter...not the same one, surely?<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE TARDIS, A FEW DAYS LATER...<span>

"Where is the Doctor?" asked Amy as she looked on the TARDIS scanner to pass the time. "He's never this long away from the centre console...he doesn't trust us with it..."  
>"Swimming apparently..." replied Rory. "Well atleast he said he was..." he added as he walked around the gleaming and glowing centre console. Then, suddenly the monitor began to flash.<br>"What's that?" asked Amy.  
>"I don't know..." replied Rory. "Should we ask the Doctor?"<br>"There's no need for that..." then spoke a voice. The TARDIS monitor began to show a video with a very familiar face on it.  
>"River?" said Rory.<br>"Indeed Rory...and Amy...nice to see you again..." she smiled as brightly as ever.  
>"What are you doing?" asked Amy. "You're hardly the kind for video messaging..."<br>"No I'm not..." replied River simply. "...where's the Doctor by the way, I sort of need a word with him..."  
>"Swimming..." said Amy. "We coul-"<br>"No need to bother then..." interrupted River. "I think I'll make my own way here then..."  
>"What do you mean?" asked Rory.<br>"Spoilers!" laughed River as the message disappeared. Amy and Rory nervously walked around the TARIDS not knowing what to expect from River. Then, they heard the wet footsteps of the Doctor walking out in the main console area. He was dripping wet, but he didn't care.  
>"What's the problem?" he asked. "Something spooked you?"<br>"No..." replied Amy.  
>"Well, what is it then?" asked the Doctor, but no-one needed to reply as suddenly the glass on the TARDIS door smashed through. Everyone looked round and saw there regaining her balance was River. Brushing off the broken glass, she walked up to the centre console as if it hadn't happened.<br>_"_Hello Sweetie..." she said to the Doctor.  
>"Dr. Song...you do realise you've just damaged my TARDIS, <em><em>don't you<em>_?" asked the Doctor who was understandably angry.  
>"Yes..." came River's reply. "Anyway...moving on..." she then directed.<br>"Hold your horses..." cut in Rory. "Why are you back?"  
>"No reason...I just like it here..." River smiled.<br>"But you just said you wanted to speak to the Doctor..." said Amy. "You're here for that aren't you?"  
>"Yes and No..." came River's reply. "I can't help it if the Doctor is off Swimming...and anyway, Sweetie, since <em><em>when<em>_ do you Swim?"  
>"Since a while ago..." replied the Doctor. "...and more to the point Dr Song, why are you here?"<br>"My friend...__my Date__, the Admiral is in trouble..." revealed River._  
><em>"What kind of trouble?" asked Amy.  
>"Trouble at Sea...and I think the Doctor is more than capable of helping here..." replied River as she began to set the co-ordinates on the TARDIS.<br>"Well, that's very kind Dr. Song, but I don't __do__ requests..." said the Doctor authoritatively.  
>"Oh you do!" smiled River as the TARDIS then began to whirr loudly. It rocked and rumbled and everyone held on.<br>"RIVER! Where are you taking us?" asked an angry Doctor as River just laughed away.  
>"Spoilers!" she replied as ambiguously as ever. "Spoilers indeed!" she said as the TARDIS was on its way onto another adventure with herself, the Doctor, Amy and Rory...<p> 


End file.
